The Red Princesss
by graceatlantis.1998
Summary: This is an AU where Yata and Fushimi are around Kuroh's age and Totsuka and Mikoto never died, neither did the gold King and the slates are still in tact.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU where Totsuka and Mikoto never died.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" Yata Misaki complained to her friend Mari.

Yata was a fifteen-year-old with long chestnut hair and golden eyes, although she was well endowed in the chest area she still looked incredibly delicate because of her short stature.

However this in no way meant she was weak.

Normally one punch meant a knock out when it came from Yata.

Mari on the other hand was the brains behind Yata's brawn, for the most part, Mari had no clue how to set up traps and hunting strategies like Yata.

Mari was also fifteen, she was taller than Yata, then again everyone was, she looked like an amazon warrior though, tall and fierce.

However without her spear, she was completely useless at fighting.

"He is the head of a super-secret group of police." Mari said as she filled out paper work in her office.

Mari was the student council president, and Yata was her right hand ma….girl.

They had recently had a student taken away by the super-secret police group known as sceptre 4.

Yata was pissed that the two of them couldn't do anything about it.

"Munakata-san said that he would be back tomorrow, as long as he cooperates, there's really nothing we can do about it Misaki."

"I thought I told you not to call me by my first name Mari."

Yata hated her first name with a passion.

It probably came from the fact that her ex-boyfriend, Fushimi Saruhiko, or 'The Monkey' as he was known amongst the students of Shizume public middle school, used to call her by her first name, only by her first name.

He had been there earlier today, he looked at her and mouthed her name to her, the mother fucker.

She bit the tip of her thumb as she rested against Mari's desk and thought up ways to kill the monkey slowly, and painfully.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

What if she conducted an investigation into sceptre 4.

Yata might not be book smart, hell she wasn't very smart when it came down to school full stop.

But she knew how to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was to bring the fuckers calling themselves police to their fucking knees.

And Yata, almost, always got what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pushing herself of Mari's desk and stalked out of the school and back to her house where she got changed into her least favourite black skinny jeans, pulling her white shirt over her breasts she then pulled on her red hoodie.

After that she leaned down and put on her old shoes, high heeled sneakers with the heel sharpened to a point.

Yata often kicked unsuspecting bastards and this way if she caught them with her heel it would cause maximum damage.

Then she put on her disguise, a black wig and blue contacts.

Looking in the mirror she clicked her tongue in annoyance, now she looked like a replica of her good for nothing mother.

At least she was better than her dead beat of a dad.

Oh well, she sighed, better to look like someone else when going out to conduct an investigation.

She would have to burn the clothes afterwards, didn't want to wear them again and get caught by the fuckers.

"First stop, downtown." Yata muttered to herself.

The bus was pretty much empty given that everyone was at work or school.

As soon as she got off the bus she headed over to where the skaters were.

They were pretty reliable, most of the time.

"Yo guys!" Called Yata as she sauntered up to them, strangely there was another group there that day, headed by a red haired man who looked like he was attending a funeral with the blank look on his face.

But his eyes almost made Yata pause, they were glowing red.

"Mira!" cried the skaters.

"Yo Mira, can you tell these guys that we have no connection to the yakuza!"

"These guys having connections to the Yakuza, are you out of your fucking mind?" Laughed Yata.

"I've known these guys for a while and while yes sometimes one of the younger Skaters might do something for the Yakuza for some cash, they would never keep connections to the Yakuza. Too dangerous man!" Yata stated as she stood in front of the Skaters.

The red head stepped up to the plate, "How well do you know them?" he grunted.

"Pretty well, now leave them alone, they haven't done anything wrong!" Shouted Yata, after all if it was worth saying it was worth shouting, right?

The red head glared down at her, but she didn't back down, she had stared into the eyes of seasoned killers, this punk didn't stand a chance against her glare.

And sure enough he quickly turned away and left with his gang following him.

"Thanks Yata." Whispered the boys, "How can we help you?"

"I need everything on Sceptre 4, now." She added when she saw them looking uncomfortable.

The leader of the pack, Kaito, nodded to her and signalled for her to follow him.

They reached the shed near the back of the park, this was where the boys kept some of their information.

Taking his cleverly hidden necklace USB out from his shirt and around his head he plugged it into the computer whist Haruto, one of the younger Skaters pulled out a file of photo's.

"Sceptre 4," Kaito began, "is under the rule of the fourth and Blue king, Munakata Reisi, they have powers Yata, it isn't smart to mess with them."

Yata just nodded, she knew certain people could possess powers, she had seen a lot on the streets when she went wandering.

It had never stopped her from beating the crap out of assholes who thought they could fuck with her.

"They deal with other powered people, they're called 'Strains'." The printer began printing of a few sheets of paper.

"This is all we have on them and the red clan that you just dealt with, be careful Yata."

"You worry too much Kaito, I promise I'll be careful." Yata said as she exited the shed folder in hand


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We have a problem." Said the Gold King.

"Yes that much is obvious, you called three other Kings here, may I ask what is going on your excellency?" asked the Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

"Lieutenant, was is going on?" Asked the Silver King, Isana Yashiro.

"I have been notified that someone possessing information about us is prepared to give all of our information to the media, I have been assured that nothing I or any other clan can do to stop this leak of information. The only thing that the blackmailer desires is the release of Nakamura Takeshi."

"He is in Sceptre 4's custody." Said Munakata sharply pushing his glasses up.

"Did you bring him to this meeting as I asked Munakata-kun? If you have please bring him in here so that I may interrogate him myself." Said the Gold King.

Munakata nodded sharply before giving the signal to his men to bring in Takeshi.

"So what am I being accused of this time, or have you lot finally met your match?" Takeshi said loudly

"You are not going to be accused of anything else, we simply wish to know why you are refusing to accept the terms for your imprisonment to end." The gold King said evenly.

Takeshi sighed as if he was surrounded by idiots.

"If you pull up the video that shows 'me' I'll show you how it's a fake, I tried to point this out to the men who interrogated me, but they wouldn't listen"

The Gold King nodded to Fushimi as he brought up the feed.

"Pause it there!" Takeshi yelled, "you see?!"

"It's flickering, he isn't the criminal." Said Kushina Anna, ward of the Red King Suoh Mikoto.

Fushimi re-winded it and paused it again.

And sure enough, there was a small blip in the video where the image of Takeshi vanished.

"Fushimi!" said Munakata sharply

"On it." Said Fushimi, in case you were wondering this is indeed 'The Monkey'.

A few clicks later and the image of Takeshi vanished completely from view.

"I apologize for detaining you Nakamura-kun," apologized Munakata, "you are free to leave."

"So what made you decide to listen to me?" Takeshi questioned as the cuffs were taken off him.

"Someone decided to blackmail us, any idea who that would be?" asked the Gold King.

"Yeah, that was probably Yata, she really hates the monkey and anyone who associates with him, that and she probably just hated your attitude." Said Takeshi as he shrugged.

"Ne why does she hate Fushimi?" asked Totsuka Tatara

"Because she used to date him. Well if that's all I'm leaving, see ya!" said Takeshi as he practically skipped out of the room.

"Oh Fushimi – kun you used to date the blackmailer?" Munakata smiled.

"Tch, I used to." Muttered Fushimi.

"I have a special task for all of you, " the Gold King said, "I need you to improve relations with Shizume public middle school."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Mumbled Suoh.

"I have an idea!" shouted Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And so the three clans, Silver, Red and Blue, stood just outside Shizume Public.

"How is this going to help exactly Shiro – san?" Asked Kamamoto.

"We are going to get to know the students here, and get to learn why and how this Yata person blackmailed us."

"Oh you must be the new teachers!" Yelled a male student happily.

"Oh crap it's you lot!" The boy now identified as Takeshi cried out in horror.

"Yo Takeshi – kun, can you please lead us to Kobayashi Mari's office please." Asked Shiro.

Takeshi ran a hand through his hand and sighed before saying, "I guess I don't have a choice."

As he led them through the school he quickly talked to them about what was expected of them in the office of the student council president.

"Basically you have to acknowledge Mari -san, she has black hair, and Yata -san she has gold eyes. If you don't no one will be willing to help you with anything, got it?"

"Ne, do you know why Yata -san blackmailed us?" Asked Tatara.

"According to her she was just going to blackmail Munakata, then she met the red clan and decided all of you were grade A assholes that deserved to be knocked down a few pegs."

"I don't remember meeting a young lady with gold eyes? Do you Mikoto? Did you boys piss her off somehow?" Kusanagi asked.

"No apparently she met everyone but Totsuka -san and Kushina -san, including the red King, she tried to keep who you lot were a secret, so naturally the whole school knows who you are and what you can do now."

"The only girl we've met who we might have offended was a brash young lady at the skatepark." Kusanagi explained.

"Yata wears a black wig and blue contacts when she goes downtown, she pissed some people in the Yakuza of once so now every-time they see her they try to shoot her. Here we are, enjoy the inquisition."

The three clans made their way inside the large office.

Inside was a comfortable looking couch with a lump on it and a fairly large desk with a young lady behind it.

"Yata, the Monkey is here." Mari said from behind her desk.

Fushimi twitched.

"Do I have to get up?" Yata groaned.

"Yes." Mari said shortly.

The lump on the couch twitched before lean legs were thrown over the edge of the couch and a, very feminine, body pulled itself upright.

Golden orbs snapped open and glared at everyone in the room, doubly so at Suoh and Munakata.

"You must be the young lady who blackmailed us into releasing Nakamura -kun" Munakata smiled at Yata.

"And you and tall, red and funeralesque over there are both grade A assholes. Munakata -kun" Yata said mockingly.

Munakata stiffened.

"You know who we are." Stated Suoh

"Yeah, and if you even attempt to kill me all of Japan will find out all about you so don't even bother with the threats."

"Anyway, now that we understand each other let's get down to business, every hour will have you working in a different class, you are here for three days, that means that you will start in the lowest grade before working your way up to the highest grade, do you understand so far?" Mari raised an eyebrow.

All of the clans nodded simultaneously.

"Good, now you will all be split up into your clans, Takeshi who should still be waiting outside the door and he will show you to the staff room where you will be given your timetables. You may leave." Mari dismissed them with a flick of her eyes and went straight back to her paperwork.

Munakata looked miffed and Suoh glared at her before they both remembered Yata's threat.

They all left the room quite quickly after that.

"You know," Mari began, "You look quite a bit like Suoh Mikoto."

"Shut the fuck up Mari."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna was very quiet on their way to the staffroom, she kept looking back in the direction they came from as if she was looking for someone.

"Anna." Mikoto said.

"Misaki has the same red as Mikoto." She stated

Everyone gave pause at that, Mikoto was a king after all, how on earth could a girl who wasn't even a strain have the same aura as him.

"Do you know how that is possible, Suoh?" Asked Munankata

"No."

Everyone quickly snapped out of it when Takeshi yelled for them to hurry up, they quickly walked to catch up with him.

Sorry this chapter is super short, but I really needed to add it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Yata's world came crashing down, it was parents' day and for a change her drunkard of a mother had pulled herself together enough to come along.

Her mother had even gotten dressed up in a beautifully tailored blue suit, despite being a drunkard her mother was quite rich.

Yata was so not happy.

Thankfully the dress code for that day meant she could wear whatever she liked, so Yata put on her new favourite stilettos, sharpened to a point of course, short army green cargo pants, a black tank top and a creamy off the shoulder sleeveless sweater.

It wasn't cold though so Yata changed, Yata could wear that outfit in the Winter because her body temperature was unusually high at all times. Instead she decided to wear something Mari had bought for her.

The outfit she now wore consisted of the same stilettos, only now she wore black jeans and a blazer with no shirt underneath, she then added a few necklaces, long ones and short ones, add a few chokers and some eyeliner and she was ready for school.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Asked Yata Kotoko aghast at her daughters clothes.

"If you want I could change into a German maids outfit?" Yata asked sarcastically as she grabbed an apple.

Kotoko only sighed as she walked out of the house, Yata followed her and got into the car with her.

It took them a while to get to the school, all the drive Yata was seconds away from throttling her mother, she kept going on and on about how Yata should be in a private school.

Finally they got to Shizume public, unfortunately they arrived at the same time as the clans, that's when all hell broke loose.

"Kotoko?" Asked Totsuka loudly.

Kotoko turned around and whispered, "Mikoto…" Yata watched the clans carefully, and the second Suoh took a step forward Yata grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her into the school.

They got to the entrance of the building, "Mother how do you know those assholes?" Asked Yata as she turned around only to stop suddenly as a gun shot sounded and her mother suddenly stopped walking.

"Mother…?" Yata whispered, right before her mother keeled over and fell to the ground.

Yata dropped to her knees and found a bullet would in her mothers neck, Yata held her hands to the wound and looked up with tears stinging her eyes only to see her one of her classmates already calling an ambulance.

Mari pushed through the crowd and knelt next to Yata and took Kotoko's pulse, she slowly looked up at Yata and shook her head.

"No…" Yata whispered as she looked down at her mother.

Yes she wasn't fond of her mother, but this woman had given birth to her and raised her without any help, and Yata knew she wasn't easy to deal with.

But despite everything Yata had done she had never been thrown out or mistreated.

The hospital was just around the corner so the ambulance got there in record time, Mari held Yata as Kotoko's pulse was taken again, then the police arrived with the coroner, who took Kotoko's body with him.

After answering questions the police finally asked her if she knew where her father was, "No, I've never even met him." Was the only answer she could give.

"She will be staying with me until permanent living arrangements can be made." Mari said coolly, the police knew Mari and Yata well, they were the ones who knew all of the officers secrets, so when Mari said that they nodded and agreed.

"We'll find whoever did this and make them pay Yata, I promise." Whispered Mari.

"I want them dead." Yata whispered back.


End file.
